As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-287172, in a case where a cell is handled under a microscope, a manipulator system is employed. Note that if DNA solution is injected into the cell, a micro manipulator system having a micro manipulator where micro needle is provided on one side and a trapping needle is provided on the other side, and a microscope for monitoring the operation, is employed. In a general micro manipulator system, the minute tools such as the micro needle and the trapping needle are operated within the field of the microscope, and a video image of the operation is displayed on a CRT display or the like. While the display is observed, predetermined processing is performed on the minute sample such as a cell placed in a container such as a Petri dish. Upon pipetting or injection, a pipette or injector attached to a mechanical micro manipulator is employed.
Further, as a technique of trapping a cell or DNA molecule in liquid, laser trapping technique is well known. The technique is based on a principle that light is refracted or reflected on the surface of a minute particle having a different refractive index from that of peripheral medium, thereby the momentum of photon is changed, then the change is transmitted to the minute particle by the low of momentum conservation and the momentum of the minute particle is changed. The minute particle receives a force in the focusing direction of laser light and trapped on the focus point of the laser light. Further, the trapped minute particle can be operated by moving the focus point of the laser light. Thus, since the laser light can be collected by an objective lens of a microscope and the minute particle can be trapped under the microscopic field, this technique is appropriate to operation of cells and DNA under a microscope.
According to this technique, as the sample can be handled in non-contact state, there is little influence of mechanical precision and vibration in the case of mechanical manipulator. Further, as a subject of trapping, a so-called micro tool such as a small polystylene ball can be used. In some cases, a cell is attached to a laser-trapped micro tool and is indirectly operated.
Further, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3274488, as a micro-drive actuator other than the laser trap, various types of micro actuators such as an electrostatic actuator utilizing an electrostatic force, a piezoelectric actuator using a piezoelectric device, a shape memory alloy actuator using a shape memory alloy, and a high polymer actuator utilizing elastic deformation of high polymer have been developed.
However, upon pipetting or injection, a high-level technique and skilled art are required, and the efficiency of operation is very low due to the following problems.                1) A positioning operation is difficult due to influence of mechanical precision and vibration of a manipulator separately supported from the field of microscope.        2) As the position in a heightwise direction cannot be grasped without difficulty under a microscope, positioning is difficult.        3) In a pipette or injector, as a tip portion for discharge or suction is away from an operating portion, the elasticity of tube, viscosity of driving liquid, content of bubbles and the like increase individual specificity and degrade precision.        
Further, as a manipulator or the like is required, the apparatus is a complicated and high-price apparatus.
An advanced micro tool may be employed to perform the above operations, however, at the present time, it is impossible by the micro tool to perform other operations than to move attached cell, since a driving mechanism necessary for high performance of micro tool has a complicated structure and cannot be downsized without difficulty, and further, any external power must be supplied to the tool but supply means has many problems.